


Invader & Colonizer

by Elizabeth_Akino



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, PWP, 国设, 总之就是开车
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26690044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabeth_Akino/pseuds/Elizabeth_Akino
Summary: 现代的国家象征已经再没有繁重的工作，众人都找到了自己的爱好与目标，唯独美国和英国依旧徘徊。
Relationships: America/England (Hetalia)
Kudos: 16





	Invader & Colonizer

“本次的会议到此结束，感谢各位国家代表的参加，稍后在餐厅会有自助晚餐以及后续的招待酒会，请各位自行选择前往。”

阿尔弗雷德看着秘书在演讲台上宣告着会议的结束，在所有人起身准备离开时，他难得整齐的西装裤脚被另一个人用脚尖轻轻抬起。

冰凉的鞋面贴上他的小腿腹，状似无意地上下磨蹭了一下。

阿尔弗雷德对准备收拾会场的秘书点点头，

“大卫，这里我来收拾吧，你可以先走了。”

很快，会议室只剩他一个人。

阿尔弗雷德收起放在各人位置上的一个个名牌，在拿起写着「大不列颠及北爱尔兰联合王国」的纸牌时，他的视线在那行名字上停留了两秒。

“主席国，怎么还不走，在等人吗？”

国名的主人回到了会议室，门锁在他身后落下。随着来人的靠近，Hammam Bouquet的香气重新环绕了阿尔弗雷德。

他像是许久不曾进食的危险肉食动物，见到了食物链下层的美味猎物，一把拉过那人的腰，将他压在了刚刚整理完毕的桌子上。

“你太慢了，亚瑟。”

阿尔弗雷德迫不及待地拉开亚瑟齐整的领带，露出了那个他盯了整整一天的喉结。

它在亚瑟发言时微微颤动，在亚瑟反驳时上下滚动。

让阿尔弗雷德不止一次地想起了那颗果实在自己口中震动的感受。

他啃咬着，舔吻着，直到那里一片猩红。

急躁的手隔着层层衣料在身上逡巡不停，纤细的腰，结实的臀，紧绷的大腿。

亚瑟的右腿随着他的抚摸攀上阿尔弗雷德的腰侧，他伸出手拉掉年轻国家的蓝色领带，甩在一边，食指在衬衣扣子上缓慢划过。

像是被施了魔法一样，白色的扣子一个接一个地自动解开，锻炼有度的胸肌在衬衣敞开的缝隙中若隐若现。

他直起身，拽着阿尔弗雷德的衣领，将他反身压在桌沿上。

有些冰凉的手掌贴着皮肤滑入，碍事的衣服终于被剥下。

阿尔弗雷德挣开了依旧挂在手腕的衬衣，伸手想要脱掉亚瑟那依旧一丝不苟的西装。

然而亚瑟拍开了他的手，不发一词地吻上了他起伏的胸膛。

舌尖一路向下舔过，留下一道淫靡的水痕。

小腹被不停吸吻，阿尔弗雷德的呼吸开始变得紊乱，身体的某处也越来越热。

四处放火的嘴唇压在了那处凸起，隔着有些厚度的西裤面料描绘里面还在膨胀的形状。他张开嘴，将它含进热度攀升的口中，用牙齿轻咬。

已经忍耐许久的阿尔弗雷德受不了这样缓慢的挑逗，他急不可耐地解开裤子，掏出了那个已经快要胀硬到极限的东西，将它顶在亚瑟的嘴边。

“快点，我忍不住了。”

与在会议上嘲讽他无礼幼稚的英/国判若两人，现在跪趴在阿尔弗雷德腿间的亚瑟并没有对他冒犯的行为有任何不满，反而弯起了有些刻薄的眼角，仔仔细细地舔过了顶部那敏感的沟壑。

一上来就是最强烈的刺激，阿尔弗雷德毫无准备，差一点就要提前结束这场事隔两月的幽会。

好在亚瑟没有再继续逼迫他，放过了最脆弱的地方，转而沉迷于长度惊人的柱身。这让阿尔弗雷德有了休整的机会，他扶着额头不停深呼吸，想要尽快压下刚才临近喷涌的感觉，却听见身下的亚瑟发出了嗤嗤的笑声，令人发痒的鼻息让他怎么努力都难以冷静下来。

随着一个突如其来的真空深吞，阿尔弗雷德终于还是抵着亚瑟的喉咙发泄了出去。亚瑟咳嗽了两声，将还留在口腔里的精液尽数咽进身体。

他很没有绅士风度地咂了下嘴，站起身来在阿尔弗雷德的肩头咬了一口，

“原来昨天已经找别人玩过了，”说着，亚瑟拿起了被扔在一旁的领带，就要系上走人，“看来今天这里暂时不需要我了，祝你玩得愉快。”

握上门把的手被猛地攥住，整个人被强硬地抵在门板上。

“你昨天在演讲台上那样看我，还指望我晚上能清心寡欲地睡着吗？”阿尔弗雷德怒不可遏地将亚瑟的双手缴在背后，伸出另一只手摸向他依然平整的衣裤。

昨天下午三点是亚瑟的oral report，一本正经的英/国先生穿着全套西装，还戴上了一副装模作样的眼镜。

本应该是令阿尔弗雷德昏昏欲睡的经济话题，却在一个个有意无意的目光交汇中变成了最为情色的演出。

一丝不苟的发型，严肃认真的表情，不时扶上镜框的手指。

比strip club里所有柔软性感的女人加起来都要让阿尔弗雷德气血上涌。

看见台下愈发凶恶的眼神，亚瑟似乎挂上了一瞬笑容，眼神也越来越不加节制，阿尔弗雷德听见身后年轻的女秘书在悄悄抽气。

「以上就是我这次oral…report的全部内容，感谢各位宝贵的时间。」亚瑟在说出某个词的时候用他那包含暗示的眼睛斜着瞥向了阿尔弗雷德。

中间那诡异的停顿让阿尔弗雷德确定那不是自己的错觉，下午散会后，他在走廊堵住了亚瑟的去路。

然而亚瑟从他身边挤过，相错的两只手因为亚瑟勾起的小指而增加了一秒接触时间。

「今天可不行。」

亚瑟小声说道，头也不回地离开了会场。

半夜，阿尔弗雷德满脑子都是那个外表正经内里却一团混乱的假绅士，全身的热度都在攀升，他握住了自己的身体，想象着五年前与亚瑟共度的那三个日夜。

昏天黑地，不知世界。

没有多余的交谈，只有野兽般永不停歇的性爱。

亚瑟好像近在眼前，只要一伸手就能摸到那汗涔涔的腰线。

从五年前两人的疯狂交合开始，在阿尔弗雷德没有意识到的地方，他已经逐渐被亚瑟侵蚀。

那惊人的柔软身体，高潮时沙哑的嗓音，还有总是散发着迷乱气息的眼神，所有的一切让他其他的床伴们都黯然失色。

就像是被温水蒸煮。

阿尔弗雷德紧闭着双眼，想象亚瑟坐在自己身上扭动腰腹的样子，他喜欢这样的体位，阿尔弗雷德也非常享受。

他能看见亚瑟陶醉地吞吃自己的东西，看见他因为自己陷入疯狂的样子。

那是平日里绝不可能见到的景象。

当然，在欣赏完舞蹈之后的最终幕，阿尔弗雷德总会将亚瑟压在身下，像最强大的侵略者一样占领那丰密的诱人的他国土地，在那里标上自己的记号。

占有或是服从，他们从来都只有这两个选项。

亚瑟的幻影在身下流出快感过强的泪水，阿尔弗雷德在他的恳求中将两人合二为一。

只要想象着亚瑟，就算是独自一人的抚慰也能变成香艳无比的情事。

“你睡不着，所以就去找别人了？”亚瑟被压在门上还要坏心眼地明知故问。

阿尔弗雷德在两年前就再也无法和除了他之外的人做爱了，他早就心知肚明，却依旧这样调侃不休。

“你明明知道，”阿尔弗雷德急切地扯开亚瑟的衬衣，双手在精瘦的身体上毫无章法地上下摸索，“明明知道我现在只能上你一个人。”

他咬住亚瑟的侧颈，毫不在乎是否会留下痕迹，反正他们的关系几乎人尽皆知。

每次两人共同出席的会议过后，都是他和亚瑟的时间，这几年来大家心知肚明，没人会来不识趣地询问打扰。

五年前初次的疯狂，亚瑟的手机在身边响个不停。

那天会议后，亚瑟只是跟着阿尔弗雷德来到家里取一些文件。不知道为什么，不知道是谁起的头，等到阿尔弗雷德回过神来的时候，他们已经在沙发上做了三次。

润滑液和各种体液混在一起，将阿尔弗雷德新买的沙发毁得一塌糊涂，可是他毫不在意。

阿尔弗雷德有不少床伴，她们都有着金色的长发，丰满的胸部，以及挺翘的臀部，女孩们细腻柔软的皮肤抚慰着日渐空虚疲惫的阿尔弗雷德。

现代社会的政/府机构分工明确，权力互相制衡。身为国家意识体的他们需要去做的事情越来越少，能够去做的事情也同样。

除了参加一些无法达成核心协定的会议，他们已经没有什么重要任务要完成了。

拥有了大量闲暇时间的大家似乎都找到了自己的兴趣所在。

弗朗西斯和王耀一起踏上了寻找世界美食的旅途，时常在社交网站上晒出自己新创的菜式；伊万继续着自己冷战时期的梦想，专心研究着太空探索；费里西安诺重新拿起画笔，拉着路德维希四处采风作画；本田菊彻底沉迷在acg的世界里，恨不得发明一个二次元穿越机。

只有他和亚瑟，并没有找到什么兴趣和目标。

为了打发漫长的时光，阿尔弗雷德选择纵情于声色犬马，拉斯维加斯的赌场，各种club都能见到他的身影。

女孩们甜美的声音，优美的曲线，还有什么比这更好的娱乐呢？

可是就在那个即将毁掉的新沙发上，他终于找到了自己的兴趣。

年轻的国家在和平的时代依旧渴望着掠夺与侵占。

在身下颤抖着高潮的是曾经睥睨一切的世界霸主，是曾在自己国土上肆意索取的宗主国。

年幼的阿尔弗雷德没有任何能力，只能无数次徘徊在港口，无助地祈求着那艘来自地平线的大船。

而现在，他正在那个人身上毫无顾虑地侵略扩张，曾经高高在上的大英帝国伸出双手拉下他的脖子，双腿紧紧夹住他，不让他离开。

阿尔弗雷德从没有在性爱中获得如此的快感，他紧紧盯着那双迷蒙的双眼，低下头想要亲吻因为接连不断的高潮而一片红润的嘴唇。

然而明明上一秒还在失神的亚瑟，却及时地挡住了他的靠近。

「Anywhere, except here.」

于是阿尔弗雷德转向了那痕迹遍布的侧颈，又在那里添上了一团红痕。

亚瑟的手机在地上响起，震动不停，让在快速冲刺中逐渐疯狂的两个人慢下了节奏。

阿尔弗雷德看见他接起了电话，平时的装模作样全都被扔在了沙发底下。亚瑟冲着话筒喊出了一句「Piss off！」，然后一把将手机砸向墙壁，机身碎裂的声响昭示着再也无人打扰，阿尔弗雷德抬起了那有些痉挛的双腿，咬住脚腕，再一次灌满了亚瑟的身体。

因为阿尔弗雷德的手机是几天前才买的新款，所以他在亚瑟又准备扔掉的时候及时抢了过来，当着他的面按了关机。

两个人在窗帘都不曾拉开的房子里度过了整整三天，除了吃饭就是做爱，连长一点的对话都不曾有过。

在第三天的傍晚，阿尔弗雷德连站都站不稳，亚瑟也是差不多的状态，只不过他连坐都不能好好坐，只能趴在床上平复着喘息。

稀薄的白色液体一刻不停地从红肿的地方流出，让已经头晕眼花的阿尔弗雷德不顾一切地将自己都没能完全勃起的东西又塞了进去。

从那之后，阿尔弗雷德又多了一个床伴。

他们在无人的会议室、机场的厕所隔间、公园的隐秘角落交换着彼此的呼吸与体温，填满内心的空洞。

女孩们黑色的、蓝色的、灰色的、棕色的虹膜全都却比不上那碧绿的宝石；甜腻的嗓音没有那正经中透着淫乱的声音十分之一的勾人心肺。

在无数次的冲刺中，他紧紧闭着双眼，堵住她们的嘴，亚瑟痛苦又愉快的脸浮现在脑海，让他在发泄中呼唤着他的名字。

「亚瑟？你是双性恋吗阿尔？」

她们总会这么问。

「只是偶尔想到他了而已。」

然而这个偶尔的频率在两人一次次的结合中越来越高。

最后，亚瑟的脸出现在每一次与别人的欢好中，让那些女孩们在阿尔弗雷德眼里逐渐失去了色彩，他再也无法在她们身上获得从前那样的快乐，之后，就是再也无法顺利地勃起插入。

他变得只能和亚瑟做爱，只能够想着他自慰。

所有的色情视频，无论男女，都无法让他到达顶点。

只有亚瑟。

听见阿尔弗雷德诚实的坦白，亚瑟向后仰过脸，在他急躁不堪的脸上落下一个亲吻，

“那就快点来上我吧，阿尔弗雷德。”

阿尔弗雷德将亚瑟身上碍事的衣服脱得一干二净，又用他绿色的领带将双手牢牢绑在一起，压过头顶。

他从背后直接进入，柔软的入口轻易地就将大小惊人的东西完全吞没。

没有给亚瑟适应的时间，阿尔弗雷德在进入后的瞬间就开始了快速的动作。

“这么软，你昨天才是去找别人了吧，”他在一次次用尽全力的顶撞里发泄着复杂的情绪，“是谁，是他们，还是普通人？”

亚瑟被撞得快要不能呼吸，他贴在门板上，随着阿尔弗雷德的动作发出忍耐不住的呻吟。

“啊！你，你猜呢……哈，”他似乎又在笑，“为什么，要，啊啊！为什么要告诉你。”

一想到亚瑟在另外一个人的身下露出那些表情，阿尔弗雷德就觉得胸口的某处即将爆裂。

明明是这个人把他变成了这样。

让他不看着他、不想着他就再也硬不起来，让他连工作时也满脑子都是他，让他不仅仅想念他做爱时的脸和身体，还不停地怀念他翘起的嘴角，他认真的眼眸，他或恼怒或开心的表情。

阿尔弗雷德想念他所有的样子。

这是也侵略者的独占心理吗？他不明白，只是这么想了，这么做了。

他忘情地亲吻着亚瑟洁白的背部，舌尖滑过肩胛骨的凸起，下身不停进出，手中亚瑟的性器顶端也冒出了液体。

可是这一切还是不够。

他拔出来，将亚瑟转过身，与他正面相对。

亚瑟抬起右腿环在他身侧，不知餍足地将还在收缩的入口凑在了阿尔弗雷德涨红无比的性器头部，

“继续啊，继续占有我。”

他一个挺身，又进入了那个软热的地方。

他们在门口做完，又来到演讲台上，最后又到了会议桌上。亚瑟的双腿被架在阿尔弗雷德的肩头，又随着他的俯下而折在了自己胸口。

两个月的时间对阿尔弗雷德来说已经太久了。

明明最初就算半年没有见面他也并没有什么感觉，可是不知道从什么时候开始，只要有一分一秒的分离，阿尔弗雷德就已经无法忍受。

明明他才是这片国土的外来侵略者，现在却终日彷徨在雾气弥漫的森林中，寻找着迷宫的出口。

全副武装的战士突然间又变回了坐在港口的小孩，从日出到日落，等待着来自宗主国的注视与安抚。

阿尔弗雷德在与亚瑟的交缠中获得了侵略的满足，那另一个人呢？

亚瑟又是因为什么才一次次地在被深入时快乐到颤抖？

在最后的冲刺中，阿尔弗雷德终于记起来。

英/国从来就是这个世界上最成功的殖民者。

在各个殖民地相继独立后，在他又恢复孤独的岛屿后，在殖民主义已经成为社会学中无可争议的贬义词汇后。

亚瑟的心里真的完全忘记了吗？

他真的还没有找到自己的目标吗？

阿尔弗雷德再次占据了亚瑟的深处，他微微颤抖着泻出了自己的全部。

射精后暂时大脑空白的他遵从着潜意识中的渴望，低下头，想要触碰被亚瑟严令禁止的地带。

“我说过了吧，anywhere, except here.”

焦虑在这句话中到达了顶峰，迫切地寻找着突破口。

于是他没有理会亚瑟的拒绝，终于撕开了禁区的封条，用力咬上那个禁忌之果。

亚瑟想要反抗，可是下身被钉住，动弹不得，下巴也被强硬地捏在手中，被迫打开了牙齿。

强占、侵略、扩张，这是他们身为国家与生俱来的本能。

站在顶端的年轻大国更是如此。

阿尔弗雷德卷起那想要逃脱的舌，用牙齿咬在自己口中尽情品尝。

他终于完全地占领了亚瑟的每一寸每一毫，彻底胜利的滋味实在太过甜美，甚至让他在一瞬间失神地幻想着人类口中所说的爱情的味道。

亚瑟慢慢缓和的挣扎和隐约的缠绕让他一时放松了钳制下巴的手。

疼痛立刻从唇上传来，血腥味瞬间充满口腔。

亚瑟的唇沾上了他的血，他稍微探出舌尖，将那一丝红色卷入口中。

“You naughty boy, like always.”

说着，他又伸出那被吸得发麻的舌头，舔净了阿尔弗雷德还在渗血的下唇，像是没有尝够鲜血的滋味一样，又在那伤口上反复地吸吮。

亚瑟探入阿尔弗雷德的口腔，被侵入的人却没有丝毫反抗，像是得到了最高的奖赏一样兴奋地迎接了他的到来。

到底谁才是最后的赢家呢？

胜利者的笑容扬起在亚瑟脸上。

洁白的牙齿上鲜红的玫瑰绽放。

一如两百年前，

骄傲的国家站在五月花号的甲板上，露出了殖民者贪婪的笑。

Fin.


End file.
